


Fairy Dust

by Ethereally



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Happy Birthday Honoka 2016, Honoka x Everyone, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/pseuds/Ethereally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotori tastes like sugar, her kisses soft and fairy-light. Kissing her feels like eating cotton candy at a carnival, and Honoka’s lips tingle as she pulls away. </p><p>Honoka supposes she shouldn’t be too surprised when kissing Umi proves to be a different experience altogether. </p><p>(Honoka kisses all of Muse, and all of them absolutely adore her.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Dust

Kotori tastes like sugar, her kisses soft and fairy-light. Kissing her feels like eating cotton candy at a carnival, and Honoka’s lips tingle as she pulls away, savouring the magic, like pixies’ footsteps on her skin. Kotori smiles as she leans in to ruffle Honoka’s hair. She brushes her fingers against her captain’s lips, giving her a small wink before turning away. “Just a good-luck wish before our first show,” she says, just loudly enough so that Honoka can hear. 

Honoka supposes she shouldn’t be too surprised when kissing Umi proves to be a different experience altogether. Umi squeezes her eyes shut as she leans in, and Honoka can hear the thumping of her chest, the beating of her heart; she can’t blame Umi for being nervous, not when they have a school festival to perform at in ten minutes. Their fingers lace into each other’s and Umi eases up, grip on Honoka relaxing slightly, closing the distance between them. Now she is less nervous, Umi tastes like blueberries and sea salt. Honoka decides she also likes it.

Hanayo, meanwhile, takes Honoka by surprise. It happens one day after practice, as Honoka is closing up the clubroom so they can all go home. The other girls file out one by one—Nozomi and Eli first, then Kotori and Umi, then Nico and Rin giggling as they drag Maki out for fun. Hanayo’s face is flushed when she walks up to the doorway, and she mutters a quick apology before crushing her lips against Honoka’s. She feels like milk and honey, a tentative, shy hug. 

Rin meanwhile is fireworks and starlight, bright as the comet painting the midnight sky. Salt water washes between Honoka’s toes as they kiss in the shallow water, far from the peering eyes of their other friends. They probably know this is happening, but Rin is too shy to admit it to them; Honoka hopes that if words cannot instill confidence in Rin, perhaps marks of affirmation will. They return to the rest of Muse with bite marks and hickeys covering their necks. Maki shoots them a knowing look. 

She too has her turn with Honoka the next night out, and her kisses are soft and elegant like the music she plays. Maki moves with a certain musicality that Honoka thinks is beautiful, wraps around Honoka like the tune of a favorite song. She moans out a soft soprano when Honoka trails her fingers down the small of her back, and Honoka smiles into the kiss. After all, what is the job of an idol if not to entertain?

Nico, idol expert Number One, would know. Every kiss is a challenge and every movement is a tussle when she pushes Honoka against the wall of the clubroom, pressing her lips against Honoka’s chin and neck and collarbone. Her pink lipgloss leaves marks on Honoka’s skin as she traces against it lightly, soft actions a sharp contrast with her scathing words. Occasionally, Honoka quips back in return. Most of the time she just smiles.

Nozomi kisses Honoka backstage, out of joy, right after they’ve performed against A-Rise. One moment, they’re panting and gasping and praying they’ll win, and Nozomi has laced her hands in Honoka’s hair the very next, collapsing her flower crown and sending it crashing to the floor. Kissing Nozomi is like bathing in the soft rays of the moon. The other girls cheer and clap their hands when they pull away, Nozomi giggling and Honoka flushing bright red with surprise. She turns around to see Eli, Nozomi’s primary partner, watching on. Eli just laughs.

Honoka doesn’t know why she’s surprised, then, when Eli grabs her and presses her mouth against hers onstage after nationals, in front of all of Tokyo Dome. “To show the world we love you,” Eli says, raising her arm alongside Honoka’s as they pull away, whirling around to face a cheering crowd. Each and every member of the audience is chanting her name, chanting their names, and Honoka can’t help but swell up with pride.

This is her house, a home which she built with her own hands: this is the root of her joy and the source of her strength. She crafted this temple, brick by brick. The curtain falls upon them and Muse huddle together as one. Honoka pumps her fist into the air. 

Kotori grabs her by the waist, and Nozomi tackles her to the ground. Together, all her girlfriends shower her with kisses.


End file.
